


【狼队】累

by Palin



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palin/pseuds/Palin
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Kudos: 6





	【狼队】累

配对：狼队  
分级：NC-17  
简介：想写浴室普雷  
注释：其实题目和全文莫得关系，只是想不出要写什么题目而已

Scott每次出完任务回来，做的第一件事都是去洗澡。

这是一个很难说明是怎么形成的习惯，但某种意义而言，Logan非常喜欢他这个习惯。

在Logan结束一个任务回到X学院时，Scott也刚好结束任务，正待在自己的房间里面。

按照Scott的习惯，他现在应该是在浴室里面，所以一身灰尘的Logan在那几位对他和Scott关系有所猜测的同事狭促的眼神中溜到了Scott的房间里面。

窸窸窣窣地水流声从半掩着的浴室里传出来，Scott低垂脑袋赤裸着任由水流冲刷着自己的身体。

那道浴室的大门只是半掩着，并没有关起来——在Scott同样知道Logan回到学院的时间的情况下，这几乎已经是一种显而易见地邀请了。

然而进到Scott房间后的Logan却并没有第一时间走进去，他站在浴室门口，安安静静地看着Scott的背影，直到Scott有所知觉扭头来看时，他才脱着衣服走了进去。

“Logan？”

即便是常年戴着特质眼镜以控制自己变种能力的小队长，在洗澡的时候也还是会摘掉眼镜的，所以他此刻闭着眼睛，见不到眼前的人带着怎么样的表情，对对方没有第一时间进来这件事情表达出困惑的语气。

“是我。”

Logan应了一声，走了过去，伸手环住了Scott的腰。

Scott躲着Logan凑过来的吻将水龙头关住，摸索着眼镜重新戴了上去。

然后他们才重新交换了一个吻。

“怎么不开热水？”。

Scott的表情染上了些许惊讶，他似乎从未想过Logan会注意到这个，但最后他只是有些敷衍地应了两句，然后继续搂上去想要继续这个吻。

“要在这里做？”

“嗯。”

他们变换着角度交换着那个吻，Logan搂着他习以为常地问，然而却得到了对方简短而直白的回复。

直到此刻，Logan才确定Scott有哪里不对劲。

倒不是说Scott不会主动，在他们惯常的性爱之中，Scott对上下位置没有多少问题，但难免会因为某些奇怪的自尊心而欲迎还拒几下，直到被Logan按着弄到喘不过气来才会回应，然而今天的Scott太直白了，直白到甚至在赤裸裸地表达着需求。

“快点。”

Scott的眉眼间带着几分少见的急躁，冲动地仿佛在斗殴般地索吻，Logan也不准备推拒这场性爱，他来这个房间本来就是为了这场，和Scott的性。于是，尖锐的犬齿咬破了两人的嘴唇，血的铁锈气味弥漫开来，演变成了一种奇妙的催化剂，在他们的推搡之中，热水的开关再次被打开，水流冲刷着下来，再一次弄湿了这间浴室。

属于男性的喘气声伴随着水的声音，也变得模模糊糊起来。

此时，Scott正跪在地上含着Logan的性器。

——他正在为Logan口交。

Scott不经常做这种事情——毕竟Logan虽然平时总是看起来像个混球的样子，但在性爱上他完全可以算得上体贴，像这种前戏向来都是Logan做好的——相比之下，Scott在这方面就实在有些缺乏经验了。

他张着嘴，犹豫着开始模仿Logan以前帮他做的方式，缓慢地吞咽着对方。

这很难。

尤其是Logan的尺寸完全超过了普通人的标准。

而当他勃起时，Scott甚至无法完全含住他。

但X战警的小队长向来很擅长学习各种各样的东西，即便是这种事情，何况Logan还抚摸着他的脑袋为他做“指导”，所以Scott很快就知道怎么让对方感到舒服。

“......”

Logan在Scott找到技巧之后就没有再说话了，实际上Scott的技术有些生涩，相比起Logan以前的那些床伴而言差得远了，然而正因为正在为他做这个的是Scott，所以他感觉到了兴奋，而这，甚至比其他人的都更要让他兴奋。

“快松开，我要射了.......”

Logan语音未落，他就已经伸手想要推开Scott，只是这还是晚了些，他喘着气，便见到Scott跪在他面前，那副厚重的战斗型眼镜和露在外面的脸被他的精液所弄脏，小队长甚至还没有反应过来得带着些茫然的色彩，突兀地演变为一种极其色情的构图。

他感到头皮发麻，另一种更糟糕的欲念在他脑海中尖叫，如果不是射精后会有一段不应期，Logan感觉自己都要再一次硬起来了。

Scott却不知道Logan脑子里那堆废料，他呆滞了一会，而Logan没什么诚意地说着抱歉的话将他那副变得乱七八糟的眼镜摘了下来。

Scott闭着眼睛借着头顶不断流下来的水清洗掉Logan的痕迹。

而Logan在帮忙洗了一下那副眼镜之后，却完全没有将眼镜还给Scott的准备，他将那副眼镜放在一旁，然后让Scott继续闭上眼睛。

和Logan认识这么多年，Scott早就都懒得去对Logan生气了，何况，他现在根本没有精力去生气。

“转过去，把手抵到墙上。”

他们之间性爱时向来是有些沉默的，存在最多的便也只剩下那些交杂在一起的，除了代表欲望之外毫无意义的喘息呻吟了。

Logan此时的这句话，几乎是在预告着接下来会发生什么。

Scott几乎是在听到这句话的时候就硬了。

房间并不是没有避孕套或者人体润滑油，只是他们此刻都不太想停下来，何况——Scott此时比起那些温柔的性，他更希望能得到更多的疼痛吧。

“啊......哈啊......”

于是这头顶上流下来的水流便充当着润滑液的作用，Logan的手指在Scott的后穴中进出着，企图扩张到至少不会受伤的程度。

从他们两人各自执行任务到现在，几乎有一个月没有做过了，Scott难免有些紧张，Logan拍着他的腰不断安抚着让Scott放松些。

“哈啊......唔......”

Scott被那几根在他身体内肆意搅动着的手指玩弄到无法维持稳定的呼吸，他喘着气努力让自己去接受这个，Logan的另一只手就已经往下滑去套弄Scott的性器了。

两个位置同时被照顾着的感觉有些刺激，Scott忍不住弓起腰，他抵在墙上的手不自觉地便随之滑了下去，Logan的手指抽了出来，转而握着自己的性器抵在Scott的两腿之间，他在Scott的耳边预警到，

“我要进去了。”

“唔.......”

身体被异物入侵的感觉无论经历多少次都难以适应，仅靠水流润滑的效果实在不太够，于是这进入的时候难免带着些许干涩的疼痛，不过相比起这个，反倒是那种被洞开的感觉更会让Scott感到头皮发麻。

伴随着水流与两人交叠在一起的喘息声，Scott一只手还撑在墙上，另一只手却已经下意识地握紧捶在墙上了。

Logan一只手紧紧地握着Scott的腰，以他此刻的力道，在性爱结束之后对方少不得得留一段时间的淤青了，然而Logan另一只套弄着Scott性器的手却也足以让Scott的注意力被分散开来。

滚烫的性欲在他体内流转，Logan所触及到的每个地方都如同有电流经过，他感觉自己几乎要彻底融化在对方的体温之中了，在这种时候，之前想要掩饰的起来的情绪便也很难继续掩饰了，Scott眉眼之中，除了此刻的欢愉之外，浓浓的疲惫也随之展露出来，

“很累？”

“......嗯。”

Logan的声音如同被水隔开，又像是从很远很远的地方传来，Scott的手抵着墙过了许久才应了一句，他停顿了一下想要说些什么却没能说出来，Logan也没催促他，动作却越发激烈起来。

“不......哈啊.......不行........”

Scott被这可怕的情欲击中，他的手依旧撑在墙上，另一只手却已经是近乎狂乱地抓着Logan掐在他腰腹间的手臂，如同溺水者抓着那唯一漂浮在水面上的草。

他们快要到了。

“我们一起。”

“啊——”

于是伴随着高潮的冲刷，Scott发出近乎高昂的声音，他明明闭着眼睛，却觉得眼眶在此时开始发热，之前所压抑的情绪似乎在这一次一次的释放中也彻底溃堤，他几乎控制不住自己了。

Scott第一时间想要将自己蜷缩起来，或者说掩饰住自己的情绪，男人总是不太愿意表达出自己软弱的姿态，仿佛这样就会死掉一样。

然而还没有等到Scott做出反应，他便感觉到Logan正在抽身离开他的身体。

刚刚高潮的身体敏感到了极点，被抽离的感觉让Scott顿时一阵战栗，高潮的余韵在一瞬间被彻底放大，他几乎被这逼得屏住了气。

Logan却是抓着他的肩膀强行让人转身面对着他。

于是那还没有被收拾好的情绪就这么暴露在Logan面前，Scott的眼泪混杂着水流一起往下留。

Logan抬手去擦，却被终于反应过来的Scott挡着，他说，

“水开得太大了。”

“水是开得有点大了。”

Logan跟着说，却没有去关掉那个花洒的开关，而是任由水继续从他们头顶洒下来。

他们继续在花洒中淋着，Logan没有试图再去碰Scott脸上的水，转而将这两人都心知肚明的事忽略过去。

这个平日显得有些混球的家伙此刻居然可恨地温柔起来。

他们此刻还赤裸相对着，Logan抬手将Scott湿哒哒的头发撩了上去，然后嘴唇贴上去吻着Scott的额头。

明明他们此刻身体交缠着，甚至连性器都再一次挺入到Scott的体内，然而这个贴在Scott额头上的吻，却毫无性的气息。

那仅仅只是一个安抚的吻，温柔到几乎让人无法想象这是那个外表粗犷的Logan所会给予的吻。

而Scott向来不擅长应付这个。

“要停下来吗？”

“......不，我想继续。”

于是Logan就着这个还在埋在Scott体内的姿势将人抱起，一步步地将人抱到床上。

性器因为这动作而不断深深浅浅地进出着，Scott的喉咙中忍不住发出了哼鸣声。

当Scott摸索着发现自己被Logan以一种抱小孩的姿势圈在怀里，即便此时他无法睁开眼睛来看都感觉到这体位的羞耻，他下意思扭动着想要挣脱，却被Logan抬起了双腿圈得更近，而他脖子上传来的刺痛感足以让Scott知道自己被对方狠狠地咬了一口。

“痛......”

失去视觉时的感官刺激显然比拥有视觉时更为激烈，他的双腿被Logan分到更开的程度，那滚烫而坚硬的性器卡在他的身体，如同一根固定的楔子，彻底禁锢住Scott反抗的动作。

“呜.......”

埋在身体里面的性器存在感明显地让他感觉后背发毛，性器挤压着盆骨，经由这个体位尖锐的快感在一瞬间涌了上来，如果不是被Logan抓着，Scott说不定在那一瞬间都要跳起来了。

“之前发生了什么？”

如果这属于严刑逼供的范围，怕是也没几个人撑得住。

而且Scott知道，即便从外表看不太出来，但Logan确实是在担心他。

“我们发现了一个，变种人研究基地......”

Scott断断续续地和Logan提起了上一个任务的内容，在Logan带队其他学生去执行某些任务的时候，Scott也在意外中发现了一个变种人研究基地，在教授的引导下他们一起破坏了那些基地，营救了一部分还活着的变种人同胞，而那些死去或者即将死去的变种人......他们扭曲或者残缺的肢体再一次在他脑海中浮现，Scott的脸色再次变得阴郁而惨白，同类惨死在自己面前，甚至在得救的一瞬间选择自杀这种事情无论遇到多少次依旧难以忍受。

而他遇到这种事情，又难免无法不想起曾经还未成年，却因为出现变种能力就被当成实验体抓起来做研究的过往。

在任务期间Scott还可以克制自己的情绪，回到他潜意识中认定安全的X学院后，情绪就变得糟糕起来了。

备受实验室钟爱的金刚狼遇到过足够多的这种事情了，Logan或多或少知道Scott遇到过的那些事，甚至可以想象得到上次任务Scott见到的场面，于是他在一瞬间就明白了Scott今天的异常是怎么回事了。

但这种事情必定不会只出现一次，“非我族者，其心必异”，人类对于不同事物的排斥与恶意几乎是刻在骨头中，无论过多少年也都还是会有这种事情发生。

“如果我早一点发现，是不是就不会变成这样。”

Scott明明是在发问，却是用着肯定的语气，浓烈的苦涩气味伴随着愧疚与自责，他几乎要将这些明明不该由他承担的责任都背负到自己身上去了。

如果我早一点去就不会怎么怎么样，如果我能更厉害就不会怎么怎么样，如果我没有做什么事就不会变成怎么怎么样......这几乎是他们这种人的通病,包括Logan也常常会这般懊恼。

所以他甚至不知道该怎么去安慰Scott好。

于是Logan便只能凑到Scott的肩膀上，然后张嘴，对着他的脖子一口咬了下去。

这尖锐的疼痛一瞬间将Scott从痛苦自责的状态拉了回来，Logan拦着他的手越发用力起来，似乎想要将他彻底圈进自己的身体里面，而他的性器还深深地埋在Scott体内，直到Logan扭转他的脑袋和他交换了一个深到几乎喘不过气来的吻时，Scott才回想他们现在还处于什么状态。

“唔......”

性爱短暂地转移了Scott的注意力，或许也正是因为怀抱着这个念头他才会在最开始表现得这么主动且直白，即便他们都知道，这解决不了问题，但来自对方的怀抱依旧可以带来些许的温暖。

Scott蜷缩在Logan的身体里面，属于另一个男性的性器在他身体内短暂地退出，然后更重地撞回来，厚重的快感自那连接着的部位蔓延开来，Scott喉结动着，那压抑不住的呻吟长长地的发出。

相比起之前在浴室那有些过于激烈和急促的性，Logan这次几乎算是温柔地照顾着Scott身体的每一个点，绵长而细碎的快感蔓延在身体内部，Scott依靠在Logan的胸膛之上，任由对方再次将他拉入欲潮之中，直到两人射了出来。

“睡吧，我会在这里的。”

Logan从他身体里面退了出来，近乎熟练地清理好两人的痕迹。

而Scott从摘下眼镜开始的那一刻起就没有睁开过眼睛，他躺在床上，呼吸逐渐变得平稳，只是谁也不知道他到底有没有睡着。

TBC

本来就真的只是想开车而已，天知道为什么会变成这种走向啊，我闻到了BE的走向OTZ  
说是TBC，实际上我也不知道后面要写什么，但总觉得这个剧情还没有结束，先放一下吧.......


End file.
